


I am trash and so are you for reading it

by vampiremiw



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Metaphors, Yaoi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Daley waits each night for his true love to awakend</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am trash and so are you for reading it

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the last night at the museum movie the other day and omg I just cant get over how much i love these two XD my friend suggested I write a fic about these wonderful dorks and I just couldn't help myself
> 
> warning: lots of yaoi ahead lol
> 
> uwu

Larry Daley stares at the waxen face of his true love, all clad in furs and reflecting the light of the setting sun in his glassy eyes. He waits in anticipation for the last rays of light to slip behind the horizon like so much dust settling in the quiet museum, waiting for life to return. He is waiting for life to return to his true love, when the life bringing tablet begings to glow when the sun’s light is gone. Even as a waxen statue, Attila is truly breathtakingly beautiful.  
Slowly, the light fades, and all at once the museum comes to life. Attila the Hun comes to life and his eyes settle on the security guard’s face. He smirks knowingly.  
“GiuG HO;DIH;G A;Skhag,” the dark haired man said.  
“Of course I waited for you, baby,” the other male whispers. He waits there every night for the wax statue of his lover to come alive again so he can feel his embrace once again.  
The fur clad man climbs down slowly and sexily out of his museum display case keeping his eyes on Larry the whole time. Larry swallows hard, anticipation rising and pulse rising in his ears. The hun approaches him and wraps one strong arm around his shoulders. The smaller man is enveloped in his warm embrace and he can’t help but feeling that this is where he belonged.  
“AFUihfs,” the other male says. “Aasgih hswg;ooA Sfihegwh sgd.”  
“I know, darling. I Missed you too.” Larry intones patiently and kindly. Attila Is so caring, he wonders what he has done to deserve someone as wonderful as this. Sure, having a boyfriend who is a museum statue made of wax has some drawbacks. For example, they can only see each other once the last beautiful rays of the setting sun have gone down. But he would not give up what he and Attila have with each other for the world. He wraps his arms around Attila’s wide form in his turn and buries his face in the dusty fur of his costume, breathing in deep the smell of the museuem that the two of them love so much and something else that is entirely only the hun.  
“Afhigsd, siadgh hoououafi,” Attila questioned ponderously.  
“Really, do you mean it?” the night guard responded querulously.  
“AFhiusg sighopu,” the other man says.  
Happiness swells in Larry’s chest and he leans up to press a chaste kiss to his lover’s mouth. Sometimes he wishes that the two of them could be like a normal couple and live out in the real world and not have to hide in the museum all night. He wishes they could live a life out in the sunlight like he had lived with his ex-wife. But then he remembers how sweet Attila the Hun can be and he thinks that he would not trade anything of what the two of them have with each other for all the daylight in the world.  
Attila leans in to the kiss to deepen it. And then he sucks his dick or something and it’s really weird cuz one of them is a statue.


End file.
